Push to Right Direction
by I Am Way Too Cool
Summary: This story is originally written by Naruto The True Legend. He gave it to me so I can expend it and make it my own. Read its quite good.


DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS FIC! I DO NOT OWN Naruto, Kisimoto DOES.

**Love, Passion and Lust**

"Hey wanna go with me tonight?" .

"Yes I'll come. Where are we going?" Minato rubbed his foot against his leg and laughed.

"Tokyo of course." Kushina nodded and darted upstairs to get herself ready. When she got in her room she let her straightener heat up and doved into her closet, pulling out all kinds of clothing. Her final choice was going to her black wife beater that had the length of a dress and she had a black shining belt around her waist. She took out pantyhose and her black heels. She topped her outfit off with a short black leather jacket. She took out a headband to pull her hair back and took out her eyeliner. She went for a Smokey look, making her look a little bit older. It was a requirement as Minato and his friends were all 2 to 3 years older then she was. Once she was finished with her make up, she took off the head band and let her Red bangs cascade her eyes. She topped it of with some large silver hoop earrings and a pretty necklace. She took her straightener and started making subtle waves in her hair with it, making it a bit messy but in a sexy way. After she was done, she smiled at her reflection and stood up as soon as she heard her brother bang on her door.

"Are you done! Naru and Sasu here so we gotta get moving!"

"Yeah I'm done!" She opened her door and heard her brother talking to his two friends she was already familiar with. She never minded going out with her brother and his group. They were really good looking guys and she always loved the envious glares of girls who were always staring at them because she was on a friendly basis with every one of them.

"Hey Kushina!" Sasuke greeted her as she came down the stairs. She greeted him back and then looked at Naruto, nodding at his direction. He smiled and nodded back. Minato wrapped his arm around Kushina's shoulder and guided her through the door towards the car with Sasuke and Naruto following behind them.

When they arrived at Tokyo, Minato parked his car at the usual spot and they headed out for the area with clubs they always went to. Sasuke was conversing with Minato and Naruto, but the side walk was too small for four people and Kushina was left walking behind. Naruto noticed this and slowed down his pace.

"Hey, I thought you were talking with my bro and Sasuke ." Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, but with those two idiots nothing useful comes out anyway." Kushina laughed at his comment. She admitted that Naruto was really really hot and was exactly her type, but she never really had any more thought going beyond that. Sure she felt close to him, but in a friendly type of way. She didn't have any room to think more of him anyway with her paranoid big brother always jumping in between when they got a tad to friendly with each other (like giving each other a hug when they were both wasted or things like that).

"We're here! Let's head out to club X shall we?" Minato said looking over his shoulder to the pair behind him. They both nodded and followed Minato and Sasuke inside. When they got inside, the music was already blasting trough the speakers and almost deafening the four young adults. They always stood a bit in the back, where all the grinding was going on. It was not like they always did that, but the mood was much more fun then the space where everyone just stood and tried to converse with each other by screaming over the music. When they got to the back, Kushina noticed a fleck of raven colored hair. She tapped the girl who's hair it belonged to and grinned when she turned around.

"KUSHINA!" Screamed the already pretty wasted girl.

"MIKATOOO!" They hugged each other happily and Kushina was dragged onto the dance floor almost immediately. Minato, Sasuke and Naruto just shook their heads and continued talking to each other. Minato walked up to the bar, ordering the drinks for the four of them. After he got them, he shoved two drinks in Naruto's hands who looked at him with a questioning look.

"Give it to my little sister over there." Minato said, pointing in the direction of Kushina and Mikato. Naruto gulped. He knew Kushina was a good dancer and he had seen her dancing before, but tonight she looked especially intizing. He walked over her and placed a hand on her shoulder, making her turn around. Her face was already slightly sweaty and her cheeks had a pink glow because of the heat of the club. He smiled at her gently and gave her her drink. She answered his smile with one of her own and mouthed a thank you to him. When she turned around, Mikato had completely vanished. Kushina sweat dropped and turned to Naruto again.

"Let's dance a little." She said to him and took a sip of her drink. He nodded and started moving along with her. After a song or two, it became much more crowded and they were forced to stand against each other. It made them both blush a bit, but they decided not to care. Kushina finished her drink quite fast and looked at Naruto, feeling a little lightheaded.

"What kind of drink was this?" He laughed at her cute expression and bend down to her ear so she could actually understand what he was saying.

"It's a rocket. Pretty strong huh?" She nodded and relaxed a little against him. He blushed surprised, but he made the excuse in his mind that she was feeling airy because of the drink. He brought one hand at the small of her back to supported her. They started moving into the beat again, leaning against each other and just enjoying the bliss of alcohol, loud music and the body contact shared between them. When the loud electrical music ended, the dj announced a reggae ton song. Kushina lifted her head up and looked up at Naruto, smiling with a goofy grin on her face. He chuckled and got ready, for he knew how much Kushina liked dancing to this kind of songs. They were unaware of Mikato looking at them from a distance with Sasuke. Mikato was the one who requested the song, knowing what kind of dance Kushina does to this and Sasuke was the one who looked up some girls to distract Minato. At Mikato's request of course. He never could resist Mikato and her flirty ways to get him to do everything she wanted. It was a fact that Sasuke didn't know that Mikato wasn't like that at all. Only for him. Mikato and Sasuke both knew about the attraction between the two. The only thing that ever held them back was the fact that Naruto was one of Minato's close friends.

The song started and Kushina moved her body against Naruto, making him gasp and grab her with both his hands now. One of her legs slipped between his, making them stand against each other so close that there wasn't even the littlest bit of air between them. Naruto leaned his head against hers, following her rhythm. He couldn't help but feel hot all over. Here was this gorgeous girl he always had his eyes on, but couldn't get her even if he wanted too. He has never been sure about himself and thought Kushina was far to gorgeous for him to make a move on. He always was quit the shy guy around girls and never really took any interest in them either. She was the only one who could make him feel comfortable. And on top of that, she was holding onto him and grinding onto him. Kushina couldn't help but blush as she felt his arousal against her legs. She felt his right hand slowly tracing down and resting just above her but, making her push herself against him more. She thought she was going crazy. His intoxicating cologne and his warm breath in her neck were enough to drive her into oblivion.

"You want something to drink?" He said to her in a normal voice, but to Kushina it sounded like the most sexiest voice in the world. She shook her head and smiled at him. He shrugged and closed the gap between them again, linking one hand into hers. She squeezed his hand a little in response, encouraging him to go on. He squeezed back, making her look at him again. Her look was to seductive, though she didn't know this herself. He couldn't hold himself back anymore and started closing the gap between their lips. Kushina just closed her eyes and waited for her her lips to come in contact with his. He brought his right hand up to cup her cheek and gently laid his lips upon hers. Kushina immediately kissed him back to Naruto's surprise. They started of gently and sweet. She could feel his every emotion vibrating trough the kiss. It felt like a confession of love to her and she loved every second of it. He bit her lip gently, making her gasp. She felt his tongue running over her bottom lip, asking her to open her mouth a little more. She complied and shyly met his tongue with hers, softly massaging eachother. It soon turned out into a heavy battle, both fighting for dominance. They were standing close against a wall and Naruto liked the idea of taking advantage of that. He turned her and pressed her against the wall, breathing heavily.

"Naruto.." Was the only thing she could manage to say before he captured her lips again. He snaked his fingers underneath her leather jacket and teased her by tickling her skin with his fingertips. She grabbed his shirt from the back with one hand and her other hand rested on the rim of his pants, teasing him by tracing her fingernail alongside it. Kushina and Naruto suddenly felt a hard pat on both of their backs. They both turned to their intruders with red flushed cheeks and unsteady breath, only to meat with the goofy grins of Mikato and Sasuke. Mikato dragged Kushina off to talk to her and Naruto was left with Sasuke.

"Minato saw it." Sasuke said to Naruto. Naruto's face turned completely pale and he looked like he saw his whole life flash in front of his eyes. Sasuke laughed and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Don't worry, he didn't see Saku's face because you completely shielded her from his view and I told him you are going home now. In five minutes." Sasuke said to him, looking at him while empathizing the words now and five minutes. Naruto got the clue and blushed, thanking Sasuke a thousand times before walking off to Kushina. While they walked out of the club, Mikato turned to Sasuke and smiled.

"I told her that I just told Minato that I she was going to crash at my place tonight. So I kinda.. have to go now. But there is this problem.. I can't stay in my own house now as I gave Kushina the keys to my apartment so they could have some privacy and with Wei at Naruto's apartment they wont have it and and.. What I'm trying to say is.." Sasuke had an amused and surprised look on his face to see the normally composed Mikato standing in front of him stuttering like a 14 year old teenager.

"Yes you can stay at my place. Now let's go shall we? Minato is having a pretty good time anyway." Sasuke said looking over his shoulder. Minato was happily chatting with two girls hanging on each side of his arms, giggling at everything he said. Mikato giggled and took Sasuke's offered arm.

Kushina and Naruto were standing on the doorstep of Mikato's apartment. They took the night bus to Tomoeda and walked from the bus stop to Mikato's house. They both knew how they were going to end up, but Naruto wanted to be sure if Kushina wanted it too. So he simply waited until she would turn around and said it directly.

"You wanna come in for a bit? I.. tend to get a little scared when I'm alone at night." Naruto saw right though her obvious lie and she knew he did but they both didn't care about that. He nodded and followed her inside. She already had taken her jacket off and walked towards the kitchen.

"You want something to drink?" She asked him already in the kitchen.

"Yes please." He called after her, hanging his own coat on the wall. He walked towards the kitchen and leaned in the doorframe, watching her pour in the drinks. He couldn't help but smile. Her he was, a grown man of 20 crushing over an 18 year old girl who happens to be the little sister of one of his best friends. He couldn't help it but he always felt attracted to her. And now it was like god was giving him his wish on a golden plate.

"Oh, you're already here. Here, take this." She said and handed his cup, standing quit close to him. He smiled and took it from her, slowly gracing across her hand. Suddenly, a wonderful idea shot into his head.

"Hey , do you have some ice cubes? I need to cool down a bit." He asked her. She nodded and walked to the freezer, being followed by him. She took it out and plopped them into his drink. He laid one hand on her hip and pushed her backwards against the counter. She gulped and blushed seeing his lust filled eyes. He placed his cup on the counter and took one ice cube, popping it into his mouth.


End file.
